


WE BROKE INTO DREAMLAND

by greenestbeanest



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Carousels, M/M, Theme Parks, nicole dollanganger - Freeform, vintage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenestbeanest/pseuds/greenestbeanest
Summary: WE BROKE INTO DREAMLAND,Just so we could have one more day there.





	WE BROKE INTO DREAMLAND

The sky was tired and beautiful, holding a mixture of purples and pinks in it's clouded and starry arms. The sun was hazily ascending out of the horizon. It was time for the night to rest, and the day to rise.

Although abandoned and destroyed, there was a tranquility in the amusement park. Everything was still, slowly being reclaimed by mother nature herself. The roller coaster karts stayed rusted in their tracks. The carousel horses all ran frozen in their place, never to go round and round again.

A boy, clad in the sky itself, treaded towards the abandoned park. Dead grass crunched beneath his boots as he slowly stepped towards the park entrance. He set his book into his bag, as he had been reading on his way there.

His eyes flickered up to his surroundings, his gentle footsteps ringing out into the desolate park. Something about it was almost serene to him, but in his heart it felt almost eerie, or oddly terrifying in a way.

With a deep breath, the violet clad boy moved forward into the park. He tucked a few of his blonde strands behind his ear, which flicked about at any creaking sounds of the rusting and damaged rides.

The carousel was broken and burnt to a crisp, a few of the horses were charred and blackened, meanwhile others had lost their legs and even their own heads. It was silent, until a familiar voice spoke up from the shadows.

"You remember, don't you?" The voice began “You remember this place?"

A figure sat amongst the only surviving horse, his cloth dressed in darkness.

The purple cladded boy paused in his spot - his eyes wandering about his surroundings - before he turned towards the long abandoned carousel. His heart froze in his chest as his fists clenched at his sides.

"Yes, yes I do..." His voice trailed off as he began to tread around the broken ride, scanning over the jaded and crumbling horses for the source of the voice, until he spotted the figure.

"...Who are you?" He inquired, pausing in his spot and maintaining his distance from the oddly familiar figure.

"You don't remember me, Vio?" The figure asked as he turned to look at the purple clad boy, who was named Vio. He gazed about at Vio with heavy, unblinking red eyes. The end of his black cap moved about in the air, his ruffled purple hair in his face.

This figure was none other than Shadow Link.

Cautiously, Vio took a step back, narrowing his eyes "You..." His voice had escaped from him like a whisper, and he took in a slow breath, "No, no... it can't be you - you were gone. How… How are you back?" He questioned, his brain trying to comprehend the others appearance.

"I just am." Shadow answered, floating off of the carousel horse and making his way towards Vio. "But we both remember..." He concluded.

"Yes, I know." Vio replied with a tone that was a matter of fact - for he knew exactly what memory Shadow referred to. He meet Shadow's gaze with a glare.

"Did you think I’d forget?" Vio asked a few moments later.

"I figured you would forget." Shadow answered with a shrug, floating in mid place. "But it was fun, wasn't it...? Riding that dragon and burning everything to the ground..." He made a small smile, sighing at the fond memory.

"Yes… It… It was fun.”

"And then you betrayed me." Shadow’s smile suddenly vanished.

Vio stayed in a shocked silence until he spoke up with furrowed brows, a look of antipathy painted on his face.

“But Hyrule and its princess came first over anything else, you know that." Vio stated “Protecting Hyrule has been my responsibility, along with the others. You should have realized that."

Shadow remained silent, looking up at one of the broken roller coasters that stretched high into the morning sky.

"...In a sense, it was my responsibility too." Shadow looked back at Violet. "...In a sense, I sacrificed myself for your responsibility."

"I won't deny that your actions had saved us all, Shadow." Violet agreed "You did lead us to our victory, and everyone in Hyrule is thankful for your sacrifice… But that doesn't make any of what we did right.” Violet continued “Destroying things - being reckless..." His voice trailed away, and he folded his arms "While it had been exciting - thrilling almost - it wasn't right."

The two of them then sat in silence, meerley staring at each other's gaze.

Shadow remained quiet until he finally spoke up.

"...Do you know why I did this, Violet?" Shadow began "Do you know why we did this? Because I trusted you. Because I thought we were friends. Because..." He trailed off, shaking his head. He dug his fingers into his hair, using his other hand to clench into a fist "I'm still angry with you - And yet... And yet I forgive you."

"We were friends, Shadow. I won't deny that what I felt wasn't lies. I... I do care." He responded in a hushed tone, "But we were on two different sides. I had to do what I had to do to help Hyrule…”

Shadow moved his hand away from his hair, glaring at Vio once again. This time, however, his eyes were watery.

"It's not fair!" Shadow cried out. He then threw his fists down, stomping in the air. His cheeks grew flustered, a saddened and desperate look appearing on his face "I do all these things - And… And... " His throat had closed up on him before he could finish.

"Things in life aren't fair, Shadow. You need to realize this." Vio replied with a soft huff, finally turning away from the other "I never denied feeling something for you, okay? Is that what you want to hear? But I did what I had to do to save Hyrule."

Shadow made a hiccup, reaching up to wipe at his teary eyes. He glared at Vio with absolute malice and melancholy.

"What you need to realize is that I..." Shadow cut himself off, then made a heavy huff.

"Is that what? What, Shadow?" Vio asked, his brow raising with inquiry, "What is it? If you're so upset with me, you should say it to my face." His nose wrinkled in frustration.

Shadow hung his head, tears falling from his cheeks and onto the grass. His ears drooped downward. He was trying to speak, his closed up throat proving to be a huge struggle until he finally spoke;

"I love you, Vio."

Vio paused, staring up at Shadow in shock and feeling his body freeze at those words. Did he really mean that? Was he trying to get some form of pity out of him?

"You love me?" He echoed after a long moment of silence, then finally took a step back, "This... This isn't some ploy, is it? Are you being serious?..."

Shadow scoffed before glaring up at Vio "Do you think I'm joking?" He snarled, his face glimmering with wet tears "Would I be crying right now if I were joking?!" He hissed, another hiccup escaping from him as he wrapped his arms around himself.

Vio, with a look of pity, turned away once again, directing his gaze towards his feet, "I just never thought someone would have feelings for me. I thought you had hated me for all this time. I never thought..." He met Shadow’s eyes once more "I never thought you would."

"Well, I do. I have." Shadow answered "Why else... Why else would I have done all those things? Why else would I destroy an entire amusement park? Why else would I have come back?!" He raised his arms before wrapping them around himself again.

"Well... why do you think I came back?" Vio questioned as took a step towards Shadow.

Shadow looked shocked, his ears perking upwards. Vio would also come back here... Just for him? Even when Vio knew he would potentially never come back...?

"Shadow, I..." Vio bit his lip and shut his eyes, as if he was questioning his next choice of words "I think about this place from time to time, I think of our times together. I think of... well," He finally met Shadow’s eyes and rested his hand over Shadow's arm, "You." He whispered, but then immediately looked away, his ears drooped back.

"...Ever since I came back..." Shadow began "I... I thought if I stayed here through out the night... I'd find you here..." He grew closer to Vio.

"Well, I guess you found me, hm?" Vio hummed, running his palm over to gently cup Shadow's “I never wanted to leave Shadow, and I know that contradicts what I had stated before, but I did miss you since then..."

"I've always missed you..." Shadow added, turning his hand to let his and Violets fingers intertwine. He stared down at their hands, his tears had stopped.

“And did you think I didn’t?” Vio questioned, feeling his heart stammer in his chest “Shadow, I do care about you, I never stopped thinking of you. After what happened things got messy. We never spoke again…”

"I know why you had to do it, Vio..." Shadow began "And... And that's okay..."

“Is it really alright? Do you really forgive what I did?”

"Yes..." Shadow answered "I already told you. I know you had to do it. And... It was hard to forgive you - but easy, because... Because I love you."

Shadow felt his cheeks redden as he grew closer to Vio, their faces nearly inches apart. His lips parted as a thoughtful yet desperate look appeared on his face. He was still shocked that the other loved him back.

"Does... Does that mean we can be together again?" He whispered.

"As long as you don't mind, I wouldn't mind trying to... start over again." Vio whispered. their lips were barely a breath away.

Shadow finally pressed his lips against the others, his eyes fluttering to a close. His heart throbbed with excitement, as he had finally met that ever lasting longing he had always wanted to meet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! this is probably my most favorited work by far! I really hope you enjoyed it! Special thank you to my friend, Beth, for helping me out with this fic!


End file.
